


sighs from the night

by greecehk



Series: Gay Pirates [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: ¿Cómo había acabado en el metro a la mitad de la noche con Zoro?Sanji honestamente no estaba muy seguro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Gay Pirates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974667
Kudos: 5





	sighs from the night

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en Fanfiction en 2014.

¿Cómo había acabado en el metro a la mitad de la noche con Zoro? Sanji honestamente no estaba muy seguro. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba mejor en el incómodo asiento y se anudaba la bufanda una vez más al sentir el frío de la madrugada. En realidad no había sido su plan el quedarse tan tarde en la fiesta de Kidd, mucho menos regresar a solas con Zoro.

Miró de reojo al peliverde, quien se veía serio y cansado. Era de los pocos, además de él, que no se había puesto borracho; a pesar de que Zoro fue de los que tomó más en la fiesta. Era sorprendente su resistencia al alcohol. Lo había visto en la fiesta, tomar botella tras botella, riendo con Luffy y Nami. Mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo que creía que era más producto del calor que hacía dentro de la casa que culpa del alcohol. Tenía una playera negra enmarcando su amplio pecho, sus enormes brazos, su fuerte cintura. Sanji era solo humano, no podía evitar notar el magnífico cuerpo de Zoro, por más antagónicos que fueran entre ellos desde que se habían conocido en los pasillos de la universidad. 

Suspiró nuevamente, viendo la estación en la que se encontraban, hizo cuentas mentalmente dándose cuenta de que aún faltaban al menos ocho. Se abrazó a sí mismo buscando calor y subió el cierre de su chaqueta lo más arriba que pudo; sin embargo, eso no aliviaba tanto la el choque de la helada brisa. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a ver de reojo a Zoro, el cual no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, desde que Sanji había anunciado que iba a casa y Zoro le había comentado desinteresadamente que él iba para el mismo rumbo. Ahora mismo parecía distante, pensativo. Estaba sentado a su lado, muy cerca de él, a pesar de que había el suficiente espacio como para que el mayor no invadiera su espacio personal, ya que en el vagón solo iban ellos y un hombre de traje dormido en los asientos del otro extremo.

Ojeó el nombre de la estación en la que acababan de detenerse, examinó alrededor más por ocio que por interés. Nunca le había parecido tan largo un viaje en metro. 

Un suspiro se escucho en el vagón, y Sanji se sorprendió al notar que esta vez no había sido suyo; volteó a ver al espadachín, y al hacerlo se encontró con su rostro a milímetros del suyo.

"Zoro, ¿qu...?" No pudo acabar su pregunta, ya que los labios contrarios sellaron los suyos. Tardó unos segundos en responder, sorprendido, pero la sensación que le recorrió de pies a cabeza estremeciéndolo fue suficiente para hacerle corresponder el beso. Sintió el cálido aliento de Zoro mezclándose con el suyo. Este, al verse correspondido, hizo un suave sonido ronco antes de poner las manos en sus mejillas y acercarlo más a su boca. La lengua del peliverde recorrió provocativamente su labio inferior, haciéndolo temblar.

Sanji separó sus labios, permitiéndole el paso a la lengua invasora, sintiendo como recorría lentamente su cavidad, arrancándole suspiros. No era un beso apresurado ni torpe, era suave, metódico, controlado y sensual. La húmeda y caliente lengua del mayor pasó suavemente por su paladar, saliendo de su boca y dandole finalmente un ligero beso en los labios antes de separarse. Uno que sabía a promesa.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar el oxígeno que se había escapado de sus pulmones por culpa del ardiente beso. Chocó su mirada contra la de Zoro, quien parecía estar tranquilo, aunque con un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas.

"¿Qué hiciste?" susurró Sanji sonrojado hasta las orejas, sabía que no era la pregunta más inteligente que pudo hacer en ese momento, pero se encontraba aturdido. ¿Quién lo podía culpar? Después de semejante beso que le había dejado un cosquilleo persistente en los labios, su estómago apretándose nerviosamente.

Quería más.

"Supongo que te besé." La voz grave de Zoro se escuchaba serena, y una sonrisa de lado adornaba sus labios.

"Eso ya lo sé, estúpido."

"Entonces por qué preguntas, idiota" habló burlón. El rubio sintió un pequeño tic, mientras se contenía de darle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

"Quise decir, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" aclaró tranquilizándose, viéndolo atento a la espera de su respuesta.

"Mmm" susurró Zoro, mostrándose pensativo, un brillo juguetón asomándose en su mirada obscura. "Tendrás que descubrirlo en nuestra cita."


End file.
